starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Twilight
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = G9 Rigger Freighter | klasse = Transport | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | eigenaar = Ziro the Hutt 4A-7 Anakin Skywalker | lengte = 34.1 meter (lang) 16.97 meter (breed) 15.73 meter (hoog met Outrigger) | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperklasse = | bemanning = 2 tot 4 | passagiers = TB-2 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Ziro the Hutt Anakin Skywalker }} 250px|thumb|Twilight crasht op Tatooine 250px|thumb|Twilight op Florrum De Twilight was een schip dat door Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano in de Clone Wars werd gebruikt. Uitzicht De Twilight was een G9 Rigger Freighter en leek een beetje op de later ontwikkelde B-Wing Starfighter met een grote cockpit aan één kant en een lange vleugel aan de andere kant. De motoren werden buiten het schip geplaatst om meer vrachtruimte te genereren. De Twilight was één van de eerste schepen uit zijn klasse met een Hyperdrive. Aan boord bevond zich TB-2, een holografische 2-1B Surgical Droid. De Twilight haalde 700 km/h en was 34 meter lang. Het had een Class 3.0 hyperdrive aan boord, wat behoorlijk traag was. De Twilight bevatte wapens aan de lange vleugel maar ook aan een vleugel die zich onder de cockpit bevond en een turret boven de cockpit. Deze lange vleugel, ook wel de Tal Nami Freighter Swing Wing genoemd, zorgde voor extra beweeglijkheid en kon eveneens dus een extra Blaster Cannon dragen als extra bescherming tegen piraten. Door de aanpassingen aan de lasercannons, wisselden de kleuren van de wapens soms. Geschiedenis De Twilight werd door Ziro the Hutt aangekocht om Spice te smokkelen. Tijdens de Battle of Teth stond de Twilight geparkeerd op een landingsplatform op een hoge richel. Toen Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Rotta en R2-D2 waren ingesloten op een afgesloten landingsplatform, zagen ze in de verte de Twilight staan. Anakin gebruikte een Can-Cell om het platform te bereiken, terwijl R2-D2 zijn Rocket Boosters gebruikte. Aangekomen op het platform zagen ze hoe 4A-7 van plan was om met de Twilight te vluchten van Teth. Ahsoka maakte snel komaf met de B1 Battle Droids en 4A-7. R2-D2 slaagde erin om de Twilight te starten maar veel systemen waren nog lang niet operationeel. De vlucht verliep niet van een leien dakje. De Venator-class Star Destroyer boven Teth werd zwaar aangepakt waardoor de Twilight zelf naar Tatooine moest vliegen. Rondom Tatooine werd de Twilight aangevallen door twee P-38 Starfighters. Omdat Anakin had gekozen om het achterste Deflector Shield uit te schakelen ten voordele van de Blaster Cannons, werd de Twilight geraakt en moest Anakin een crashlanding maken in de Dune Sea. De Jawas toonden buitengewone interesse voor de Twilight maar Anakin recupereerde het schip. Latere missies Anakin gebruikte vooral de Twilight wanneer Republic schepen te veel argwaan zouden opwekken. Zo redde hij Plo Koon en drie overlevende Clone Troopers na de Battle of Abregado en ontsnapte de Twilight nauwelijks aan de ravage van de Malevolence. Nadat de Malevolence zwaar beschadigd raakte, gebruikte Anakin de Twilight om Padmé Amidala en C-3PO te redden die door Grievous waren gevangen genomen. De Twilight dokte aan de Malevolence en kon de achtervolgende Soulless One en de Vulture Droid Starfighters achter zich laten. De Twilight werd ook gebruikt om Skytop Station te infiltreren en daarna om naar Florrum te reizen waar Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi moesten nagaan of Dooku wel degelijk was gevangengenomen. Het schip bewees ook zijn nut door het geheim van Iego bloot te leggen toen Anakin en Obi-Wan er het tegengif voor het Blue Shadow Virus moesten gaan halen. De Twilight bezocht later Mustafar waar de Force Sensitive kinderen werden gered die door Cad Bane aan Darth Sidious waren uitgeleverd. Later in de Clone Wars mocht Obi-Wan de Twilight van Anakin lenen toen hij van Satine Kryze een noodsignaal had ontvangen en de Jedi niet officieel mochten ingrijpen omdat Mandalore in een burgeroorlog verwikkeld was. De Twilight werd echter zwaar beschadigd door raketten van Death Watch soldaten en stortte neer in de straten van Sundari. De Twilight werd versierd met een cartoonachtige prent van Anakin als podracer. Bewapening * 3 Heavy Blasters * 1 Rotating Laser Cannon met periscopische controle Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Rising Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **Dooku Captured **Mystery of a Thousand Moons **Children of the Force **The Lawless Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Twilight in de Databank *PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Transports category:G9 Rigger Freighters